His Butler, Mine
by Psychichexo
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel. Now That Sebastian and Ciel are together and he's canceled the engagement with Elizabeth, how will he find to his new demon life?


Ciel stirred, looking up at his butler. That was right. Sebastian was his now. "Good Morning, Bocchan. How are you feeling?" Sebastian kissed him softly on the cheek. "Sebas-chan." Ciel blinked, his eyes one purple as the contract still binded them, the other red, he was a demon after the revenge he desperately wanted, enough to call the demon in the first place was gained.

It hadn't satisfied Sebastian enough to just take his soul. He wanted him, to be his own. No longer simply servant and master. A relationship, a creation of his own. After all, he had loved him from the very beginning.

"I'm better now, Sebas-chan. I-I'm fine." Sebastian noticed the hesitation in his voice and decided that he would ignore it for now, but keep an extra watch out in case something happens to his Ciel. After everything he had been through to make Ciel his own, he would not lose him to that...guy.

"How long," Ciel pondered out loud. "Could a demon last without eating a soul?" Ciel looked up at his Sebastian. "It would depend. If you were contracted to someone, an eternity. If not, it would vary."

"So how long could I last?" Ciel asked, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"An eternity, I would guess. The contract still binds us." Although this was true, Ciel had not ordered Sebastian to do anything since he became a demon. He found, that he didn't need to. Sebastian would be at his side, willingly, forever.

Eventually, Ciel missed ordering Sebastian. "If I give you a simple order, like to walk two steps, will you say yes my lord?" Sebastian tried to argue against him but then realised it was pointless. "F-fine."

"This is an order…hug me." Sebastian knelt in front of the former earl and muttered the words Ciel wanted to hear desperately. "Yes, My Lord." Upon rising from his knees, he complied with the order, and hugged the young master.

The colour suddenly escaped from Ciel's face and he stumbled and fell. "Bocchan!" Sebastian sighed. "You lied, you're not fine." Ciel shook his head. "He…wants to destroy me…" Sebastian held him close.

"I won't let him take you from me." Ciel looked weaker and weaker and finally closed his eyes. "Ciel…Ciel…please don't leave me!" Sebastian sobbed into Ciel's shoulder and muttered a spell that the still conscious Ciel could not understand.

Several hours later, Ciel woke to find a tear stained Sebastian looking over him. "Ciel? Are you awake?" After Ciel's response of a nod he let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Thank God. I thought I'd lost you…" Ciel reached up to Sebastian's face and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "You…cried…you never cry…"

"Bocchan, I love you, I don't want to lose you…I thought I would…you know what happens if you die…" Ciel nodded. He knew of the place where demons go and he knew Sebastian hated it.

Ciel sat up. "What did you do?" Sebastian just hugged him.

"Does it matter? It worked, that's all that does." Ciel couldn't help but notice that Sebastian seemed slightly, only slightly, weaker than normal. For his demon butler, that was unusual. "I think you have done something more than you should have. You look…weak." Sebastian sighed.

"Don't concern yourself, Bocchan. I am perfectly…fine." The pause in Sebastian's voice made Ciel even more suspicious but he decided to leave it, after all, Sebastian wouldn't tell him anything.

A familiar, high pitched voice filled the air. "Ciel-uu!" Ciel rested his face in his hand.

"Let me guess, you haven't told her?"

"I never got round to it…" Ciel sighed. Lady Elizabeth ran up to Ciel with a huge smile on her face.

"Ciel-uu! Why do you look so sad, Ciel?"

"Elizabeth…-" Elizabeth sighed.

"Call me Lizzy!"

"Lizzy…the…engagement…it's off…" Ciel started. "It's hard to explain…I've found someone that I really care about…" Elizabeth began to sob and then ran out of the mansion, the doors closing behind her. "Well…" Sebastian muttered. "That was slightly…awkward."


End file.
